Transformers Prime Jack's secret
by 707cloud
Summary: There's something amiss with Jack, but what is it? Can the others find out his secret? Or will it be too late to save him? Hope you enjoy, plenty of family moments and many surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**This song inspired this story, Transformers Prime - Dance With the Devil, you can find the link on my home page.**

**Please enjoy the story and leave many comments and reviews.**

**My story takes place a few days just after Optimus Prime defeats his evil counterpart, in the episode "Nemesis Prime", and has just been told by Special Agent William Fowler that Silas body was not fond under the rubble.**

* * *

"So when do you think M.E.C.H will show up again?" Jack asked looking up to Arcee.

"Don't know…. But at least we know they won't try anything for a while" Arcee replied looking down to her partner.

"Just because M.E.C.H has gone into hiding, doesn't mean we should let our guard down" Optimus stated looking at everyone in his calm manner.

The base alarms suddenly went off and Ratchet went to the controls "there's been a break-in at a military base not too far from here" Ratchet stated looking at the monitors.

"M.E.C.H? already?" Bulkhead asked scratching his head.

"No, it's 'cons" Fowler replied over the inter-com "and it looks like a lot of them"

"Ratchet, prepare the Ground Bridge" Optimus said as he walked up to his fellow Autobots.

The ground bridge came to life with its swearing green energy and hypnotizing colours.

"Go kick some can!" Miko shouted to Bulkhead, who smashed his fists together in response.

"Good luck, Bee!" Raf called to Bumblebee who let out a few beeps and honks in response.

"Just don't get killed out their partner" Jack said looking into Arcee's bright blue optics "don't worry, I won't" she replied walking up to the others.

"Autobots!" Optimus called "transform and ROLL OUT!" and with that Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee all transformed and drove through the ground bridge to do battle with the Decepticons.

* * *

**Military base**

At the military base, there were at least 10 Vehicons, not counting Dreadwing and Knockout.

"Mmmm...when do you think the Autobots will show?" Knockout said looking up to Dreadwing "and do you think Megatron's plan will work?"

Dreadwing looked down at his red-flashy companion with a grunt "it is not our place to question lord Megatron's plans, we are to follow orders and do as he commands" Dreadwing finished looking back out to the military base.

"Oh, yea, right, I forgot, you're the blind soldier type" Knockout replied with a snare.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HEAR, I…." Dreadwing did not get to finish what he was saying because a bright green vortex opened up in front of them and the Autobots came through and transformed into their robot-modes with their blasters at the ready.

Optimus steps forward with his blasters ready "Dreadwing, Knockout, stand down" Optimus said in a firm voice.

"Yea, right, Decepticons attack!" Knockout shouted and all the Vehicons blasted away at the Autobots.

"Autobots, return fire!" Optimus ordered and all the Autobots returned fire.

Bulkhead smashed some Vehicons heads together and slammed them into the ground, then turning round to blast some more Vehicons.

Bumblebee was going toe to toe with Knockout, and Knockout was using his electric staff, jabbing at Bumblebee, but Bumblebee doges, does a roundhouse kick to Knockout, but Knockout doges, and tried to jab Bumblebee again.

Arcee is using her blades to slice two Vehicons to ribbons, in her graceful way, and using her blasters to blast a Vehicon, which was flying towards her, causing it to crash into two more Vehicons.

In addition, Optimus was blasting at Dreadwing with his blasters and Dreadwing was using his giant blaster-cannon to blast Optimus to the scrap-pile.

Then Megatron flew down out of nowhere and blasted at the Autobots.

"Arcee!" Optimus warned Arcee, but it was too late and a blast blew the ground up from under her feet sending her flying and landing on the ground with a bang.

Arcee struggled to her feet, but before she knew what was happening, Knockout attacked her from behind knocking her unconscious with his electric staff and her body fell limp.

Megatron landed and transformed into his evil, Decepticon self and looked down at the femme-bot and smirked evilly at Arcee's motionless form.

"Good work Knockout, now take her to the ship" Megatron ordered Knockout and just at that moment the Decepticon warship (the Nemesis) came into view and a ground bridge appeared behind them and 2 Vehicons dragged her through it and onto the Nemesis.

"Megatron!" Optimus called as he, Bumblebee and Bulkhead got to their feet "release her!" Optimus demanded and they all aimed their blasters at Megatron.

"Sorry Optimus, but I have plan s for her" Megatron replied with an evil smirk and before the Autobots could do anything Megatron had slipped through the ground bridge and it closed behind him.

"Ratchet" Optimus said over his com-link, "we have satiation"

* * *

**Autobots base**

Back at the Autobots base Ratchet was at the monitors listening to Optimus "what's the satiation?" the old medic asked.

Fowler, June Darby (Jack's mother) who both showed up a few minute ago and Miko, Raf and Jack where listening closely.

"Arcee has been taken by Megatron" Optimus replied "Arcee" Jack said under his breath with concern and no one heard him.

"Optimus" Ratchet started "my advice is before any further action is taken, we must come up with a plan , keep watch on their ship while we come up with one" "sound advice old friend" Optimus replied.

"Why don't they just storm in a kick their butts?" Miko asked "because we don't know where their holding Arcee and by the time we do find her it may be too late" Ratchet started looking at his human friends.

"Why don't we lock onto her locater and open a ground bridge straight to her?" Raf asked, "I have already tried to lock onto her but they are scrambling the signal" Ratchet started looking back at his monitors.

While everyone was talking no-one noticed Jack walk down the corridor and around the corner, he pulled out his mobile and made a call.

* * *

**Military base**

Back at the military base, the Nemesis has not moved out of the Autobots view and their still trying to think of a plan .

"I'm sick of waiting, let's just bust in there and get her out!" Bulkhead said slamming his fists together.

"Calm yourself Bulkhead, we must first come up with a plan " Optimus said in his calm voice.

"But…" Bulkhead was about to protest when a ground bridge opened up a few feet away from them.

"Ratchet? Did you send a ground bridge?" Optimus asked through his com-link "no Optimus, I did not" Ratchet replied.

Just then a swarm of small, metal robots came through the ground bridge "Scraplets!" Bulkhead shouted activating his cannons ready to fire, but the Scraplets looked different they were a soft light-blue colour.

"WAIT!" came a voice from the swarm of Scraplets, the Autobots stood there shocked and then the swarm came together and formed a shape, the shape looked like a cybatronion, he was slightly the same height as Bulkhead and had a slim look to him.

Autobots looked at him in amazement "Optimus" Cybertronian swarm of Scraplets said looking up to the leader; his voice was stern but soft with kindness.

"How do you know me?" Optimus asked the Cybertronians warm "that is not important right now" the Cybertronian swarm, stated, "I believe you have a comrade missing?"

"Yes, she was taken to that ship" Optimus pointed out, the Cybertronian swarm walked past him and looked up to the ship "I will retrieve your friend" the Cybertronian swarm said looking back at the group "but you must stay here"

"Yea-right, why should we trust you?" Bulkhead asked the Cybertronian swarm "Optimus" the Cybertronian swarm said looking up to the prime, Optimus looked deep into the Cybertronian swarm, he felt like he could trust him.

"We she'll wait for you, I trust you" Optimus said to the Cybertronian swarm "thank you," the Cybertronian swarm said bowing, and with that, the Cybertronian swarm flew off like a cloud up to the ship.

"Optimus, why did you trust him?" Bulkhead asked looking up at Optimus, Bumblebee also asked why, Optimus looked up to the swarm as it headed to the ship "I saw something within him that was, kindness, faith, trust, what I saw was… a friend" Optimus finally said looking up to the swarm flying up to the ship.

* * *

**On top of the Nemesis**

The swarm landed on the Nemesis in its Cybertronian form, and then severely Vehicons showed up and aimed their blasters at the Cybertronian swarm.

"Stop where you are, or we'll…" the Vehicon stopped what it was saying when he got a proper look at the Cybertronian swarm "Scraplets!" the Vehicon shouted and they all started blasting away at the Cybertronian swarm, but the Scraplets moved out of the way letting the shots pass right through it.

The Cybertronian swarm stretched out its 'arm', grabbed one of the Vehicons, and pulled it up to its face.

The Vehicon looked into the swarm "p-p-please d-don't eat me!" the Vehicon begged, "where is she?" the swarm asked.

The Vehicon was confused "w-w-who?" The Vehicon asked "the female Autobot known as Arcee, where are you holding her? I won't ask again" the Cybertronian swarm said firmly to the Vehicon "s-she's in holding cell A-7, on the second floor" the Vehicon replied.

The Cybertronian swarm dropped the Vehicon and walked down into the Nemesis.

* * *

**The holding cell on the Nemesis**

In the holding cell where Arcee is, she was dangling from the ceiling by chains, she began to open her optics "WA-where am I?" Arcee asked looking around.

She looked around and noticed she was in a cell "cons must have grabbed me" Arcee said outlawed "hay! Quit in there!" a Vehicon that was on guard said through the giant door.

Arcee looked around, looking for a way to bust out "I got to bust out of here" she said outlawed again "I told you to be..." Vehicon stopped for a sec "Hey you! Who are you and… what… no… run! RUN!" Arcee was confused at what she heard.

Just then she heard a noise, a noise of high pitched tearing and cutting, she knew this noise "Scraplets!?" Arcee said with panic and at the moment, the door fell down with a clang.

She looked up and there... in front of her own optics… was a swarm of Scraplets, but before she could say anything, the swarm formed the shape of the Cybertronian and stood in front of her.

Arcee was shocked "you are Arcee" the Cybertronian swarm stated shocking Arcee even more, "I have come to free you" "really? How do I know you're not with the Decepticons?" Arcee asked in sarcastic tone snapping herself out of her shock.

The Cybertronian swarm walked up to her, it then placed its 'hands' on the chains holding her and the Scraplets eat trough the chains, freeing Arcee and falling to the ground, The Cybertronian swarm caught her as she stumbled forward, she looked up to him as he helped her to her feet.

Arcee looked up to him "you're serious" she stated watching him turn to the door "come; I will take you back to your friends" he said walking out the door and down the hall with Arcee by his side.

"What about the cons?" Arcee asked as they walked openly down the halls "don't worry about them, they are scared, because of me and the Scraplets" The Cybertronian swarm answered.

Soon they were both outside and on the upper-deck of the Nemesis; the Cybertronian swarm then suddenly picked Arcee up bridle style and flew down to the other Autobots, while she was in his 'arms'.

Arcee noticed that while being held in his 'arms' she felt… safe, she's never felt safe before, not even when she was near Optimus.

As they landed in-front of the other Autobots the Cybertronian swarm placed her down to the ground where she stood on her own, where Bulkhead and Bumblebee ran up to her and asked if she was alright, she told them she was fine, the 3 then became quite looking up to Optimus as he approach the Cybertronian swarm.

Optimus faced the Cybertronian swarm "thank you, for retrieving our friend" Optimus said with thanks in his eyes. "It wasn't a problem Optimus, I'm just glad I could help" the Cybertronian swarm replied and then a ground bridge opened up a few feet away "I guess that's my ride" the Cybertronian swarm said looking to the portal and back to Optimus.

Just then, two smaller Scraplets came out of the ground bridge and towards the Cybertronian swarm, one was a white, blue and silver, the second one was yellow, light pink and a darker shade of silver.

They flew up to the Cybertronian swarm "daddy, are you coming now?" the white, blue and silver Scraplet asked in a small boy like voice "daddy?" Arcee asked, "yes farther, are you coming?" the yellow, light pink and darker silver Scraplet asked in a young girl like voice.

The Cybertronian swarm looked at the 2 young Scraplets "yes Rust (the white, blue and silver Scraplet) yes Scratch (the yellow, light pink and darker silver Scraplet) I'm coming" the Cybertronian swarm replied looking back at Optimus "sorry Optimus, but I've got to go"

Optimus took one last look at the Cybertronian swarm before him "I understand" Optimus replied, "don't worry, I'm on your side," the Cybertronian swarm said as it walked up to the portal "will we meet again?" Optimus asked just before he went through the portal "Optimus, we've met more times than I can count" and with that the Cybertronian swarm left.

Optimus looked at his fellow Autobots and then activated his com-link "Ratchet, we need a bridge"

* * *

**Autobots base**

Back at the Autobots base, the ground bridge came to life and Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee and Optimus came through into the base.

"Arcee, are you alright?" Jack asked looking at his guarding; Jack had snuck back a few moments ago without anyone noticing him leave "I'm alright, just a few scratches" Arcee said reassuring him "Optimus, what happened out there?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus looked to the old medic "I believe…..we have a new ally for our future battles" Optimus then explained to everyone what happened.

"That's some story prime; I have 1 question, what are… Scraplets?" Fowler asked.

"Scraplets are small, monstrous robots that eat metal, epically living metal!" Miko stated "and the Autobots are made of living metal" Raf also stated "but if that's true, then why didn't they attack you?" June asked.

"Who knows, it makes no sense, you can't change a monsters instinct, it's impossible!" Ratchet said looking deep in-thought.

Jack felt a great pain from inside himself at Ratchets words '_is that what they really think, that no-one can change?_' Jack was brought out of his thoughts by Optimus "now old friend, I don't think you are correct, anyone and anything can change, if they so wish it"

'_Good old Optimus, I knew if anyone would understand it would be him_' Jack thought to himself, the day then came to an end and Miko, Raf, Fowler, June and Jack all went home for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few days have passed and we now continue a day after the episode "Grill", at Jacks house midday.**

* * *

Jack walks into his garage to talk to Arcee in her vehicle mode.

"Jack? Why aren't you set to go?" Arcee asked looking up at her human charge, friend and partner. Deep down she had strong feelings for him, but did not know how he felt to her, or if she did tell him it might freak him out and ruin their friendship and he might not want to see her again, so she kept her feelings at bay, and spend all the time they had together.

"Sorry Arcee, I can't go with you to the base today" Jack replied, he looked at her vehicle mode and felt all his emotions scream out to her. The truth was, Jack loved Arcee from the moment he laid eyes on her and not just her vehicle mode, but also everything about her and her voice, oh her voice, it's like music to his ears. However, he knew that even if she felt the same way they could never be together, because of their different life spans, he would grow old and die and she would continue to live. He did not want to put her through that, so he hides his feelings to keep their friendship strong.

"Why's that Jack?" Arcee asked breaking his train of thoughts; he looked to his guardian, friend, partner….love.

"My teachers gave me a tone of homework to do and I can't concentrate with Miko around and I definitely don't want Ratchets "help" after the science project incident" the very thought sent shivers down both their spins "but I could come round later, if that's alright?" he finished.

"Well okay, but keep your cell phone on just in case, alright" Arcee replied "okay" Jack replied "oh good, Arcee your still here, can you give me a ride to base?" June asked as she came into the garage, "I promised to teach Ratchet more about human biology when I got some time off"

"Sure, hop on" Arcee said getting ready to leave "aren't you coming Jack?" June asked her son "cant, got homework to finish" Jack replied, "ok, see you soon and don't forget to call me if anything happens" June said putting on her helmet.

"I won't!" Jack called as Arcee and his mom drove of down the road to the Autobots base.

Jack waited for a few minutes until his mom and partner were out of sight, he then turned round and went back inside, he then pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to someone, after a few seconds of texting someone there was a green flash from inside the house.

* * *

**Autobots base**

At the Autobots base June and Arcee had just road in "where's Jack?" Raf asked looking down from the human area with Miko by his side and Ratchet at the monitors as normal.

"He stayed behind" Arcee answered as June got of her and she transformed back to her robot mode.

"Why?" Miko asked as June walked up the stairs "he had to do extra homework, but he said he might come later if he gets a chance" Arcee replied.

Just then Fowler came out of the elevator "Agent Fowler, I was not expecting you, why are you here?" Optimus asked as he walked into the room.

"Sorry to barge in like this Prime, but I got a lead on M.E.C.H, I was told their planning to break into a science lab and grab a prototype stealth plane, with it they could steal anything with no-one knowing" Fowler explained.

"And what has this got to do with use?" Bulkhead asked Fowler "because they could also follow you anywhere anytime," Fowler, answered.

"So what, they can't follow use through the ground bridge, so there's no problem" Bulkhead replied.

"It's not you guys I'm worried about" Fowler stated looking towards June, Miko and Raf "with it they can follow you to their homes and attack when you're not there" Fowler finished.

"I'm afraid Agent Fowler is correct, we need to stop M.E.C.H from harming anyone, especially our young friends, when do you suspect them to start their plans?" Optimus asked Fowler.

"Well that's the resign I'm here, it's about to happen any second now" Fowler replied but then noticed Optimus was deep in thought "what's up prime?" Fowler asked.

Optimus looked to Agent Fowler "I apologise, I was just thinking back to when we met that swarm of Scraplets and what he said to me" Optimus then remembers what the Cybertronian swarm said to him '_Optimus, we've met more times than I can count'_. Optimus then came back to reality "but that will have to wait, where are they going to attack Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"I'll give you the coordinates," Fowler said telling Ratchet the coordinates and he programed them in.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you are with me" Optimus began "let's roll out!" he ordered as they walked through the activating ground bridge. However, Miko had her own ideas and snuck behind them as they went through the ground bridge, Raf saw her and was about to go after her but June grabbed his arm and put him in Fowlers hands and ran after Miko just as the ground bridge closed behind her.

Ratchet turned round to only find Fowler and Raf "Miko?" he asked knowing what the answer was "Miko" the two replied at the same time and Ratchet let out a groan and deep breath knowing what Miko was like and assuming that June tried to stop her, he then returned to the monitors.

* * *

**In a thick forest in nowhere**

The Autobots had just come through the ground bridge and into a forest, unaware of the two females that hide behind a close tree.

"Miko what were you thinking?!" June scold at the young Japanese girl for what she did, trying not to get the Autobots attention "you could get yourself killed"

However, Miko was not listening; she was watching the Bots and waiting to get some pictures, watching them as they walked on.

"Miko are you even listening to me?" June asked the girl "Miko, MIKO!" Miko then moved to another tree slowly following the Bots while trying to stay out of sight and June had no choice but to follow and make sure she didn't get herself hurt…..or killed.

Meanwhile the Autobots where walking and came to a stop at an old abandoned building in a clearing away from the forest.

"I don't get it, All I see is a bunch of rubble, where's the lab?" Bulkhead asked looking at the old building, the roof of the building was missing and most of the walls had crumbled away and half of it had plants growing on it, looked like it had been abandoned for years.

"These are the coordinates, the building should be right here, but that can't be it," Arcee said, as she looked around to see if there were any other buildings.

Bumblebee let out a few beep and honks looking up to his leader "you are correct Bumblebee, something is very wrong here" Optimus replied to his scout.

Just then, men wearing green armour and masks, with weapons, ran out from behind the trees and amid their guns at the Autobots, it was M.E.C.H.

The Autobots readied their weapons "M.E.C.H! What are you up to?" Arcee demanded pointing her blasters at the men surrounding them.

A lone M.E.C.H solder with a laptop stood behind the men with guns and opened the laptop to the Autobots.

"Greetings Autobots" came a well-known voice from the laptop; the screen was blank except for a wavy green line across the screen that moved in waves when the man spoke, the Autobots knew who it was at once "Silas!" the Autobots said in unison.

"Sorry that I couldn't be there in person but my body is… indisposed" Silas replied from the laptop "Silas, what is the meaning of this?" Optimus asked the M.E.C.H leader "isn't it obvious? It's a trap" Silas replied.

"Not a very good one, we can easily bust out of this," Bulkhead stated charging his blasters "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Silas replied in a cocky voice "my men are armed with electric pules weapons that can shut down your operating systems, but if that's not enough, then I have….one more trick you might like".

Just then, two M.E.C.H solders came out from behind the trees, with June and Miko, held at gunpoint to their backs "June! Miko!" Arcee shouted at spotting the two "Silas, release them at once, they have no part in this" Optimus stated to the laptop.

"Sorry Optimus, but if you don't want them to be harmed, then I suggest you follow my instructions, first, disarm your weapons," Silas stated with a smug voice.

Arcee looked up to her leader "what do we do Optimus?" she asked, Optimus looked at June and Miko "we cannot endanger the lives of our human allies" Optimus stated lowering his blasters "Autobots, stand down" Optimus ordered retracting his blaster and soon so did the other Autobots.

"Wise choice Optimus, now I want you to call your base and summon a, as you call it, ground bridge, and take us to your base" Silas paused for second letting it all sink in "and if you don't then you can say goodbye to your little friends". The M.E.C.H solders behind Miko and June, then raised their guns to point at the two's heads.

Optimus waited for second then lifted his servo to his head and activated his com-link "Ratchet, send a ground bridge" Optimus ordered, and within moments the swirling green vortex appeared and some of the M.E.C.H solders went through, soon followed by the rest and the Autobots.

* * *

**Autobots base**

Back in the Autobots base, Ratchet had just activated the ground bridge, an as soon as he did M.E.C.H solders came running out of it and surrounded the shocked medic.

Fowler and Raf where surrounded by the M.E.C.H solders in a flash, Fowler held Raf close, and soon the Autobots came through the ground bridge with the rest of the M.E.C.H solders following with their guns still pointed at June and Miko.

"Optimus, what's going on?" Ratchet asked as June and Miko where placed with Fowler and Raf "I'm afraid old friend, that M.E.C.H was able to capture are friends and use them as hostages" Optimus explained "yes and if you know what's good for you, you won't try anything" Silas stated from the laptop.

Then a M.E.C.H solder walked up to the laptop and typed a few coordinates in "sir, I am sending you our coordinates" the M.E.C.H solder replied "excellent, reinforcements will be there shortly, well Optimus, it looks like this is the en…" Silas was cut-off by June's phone ringing.

June reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone, a M.E.C.H solder snatched it from her hand and read the caller-ID "someone named Jack sir" "Ah, Mr Darby… put it on speaker" Silas ordered and the M.E.C.H solder did as ordered and held it out for all to hear.

"Hey mom….mom…..are you there?" Jacks voice came from the phone.

"Sorry Mr Darby, but she can't come to the phone right now," Silas said in a dark voice.

"Silas! What have you done with her and the others?" Jack replied with anger and worry in his voice.

"Oh she's quite safe and as well are the others… for now anyway" Silas then gave a small evil chuckle that sent shivers down the humans spines.

There was a few moments of silences before Jack spoke again "where are you?" his voice was dead calm, strong and serious, which took most of them by surprise, especially his friends and mother.

"Oh? You wish to save them do you? Well you can try, we're at the Autobots base, but I highly doubt you can…" "That's all I wanted to know" Jack said cutting Silas off.

"Mom, Arcee, guys, don't worry, I'm on my way, and I'm bringing back up," Jack stated and then he hung up ending the call, everyone looked at each other with question like faces.

"what did he mean by, he's bringing back up" Raf asked after a moment of silence looking up to Miko and the adults, but before any of them could answer, there was a flash of green light, everyone turned round and looked to the ground bridge to see a ground bridge just to the right of their own. "What's going on, where did that ground bridge come from?" Silas's voice demanded from the laptop.

Just then a figure came walking out of the ground bridge, walking out until he was 3 feet away from it; everyone looked closely at the person and where shocked at who they saw.

"JACK!?" everyone shouted in surprise looking at the young man.

It was Jack, standing right in front of them, and then a small white, blue and silver figure appeared from behind his right shoulder, and it was a small Scraplet, the same Scraplet from about a week ago.

"Wait that's…" Arcee started but was cut-off "Daddy, are they the mean, bad, M.E.C.H men you told us about" the small white, blue and silver Scraplet asked in its small boy like voice while looking at Jack.

Then another small Scraplet that was yellow, light pink and dark silver came from behind Jacks left shoulder "yes farther, are they the vileness that wish to harm our friends?" the small yellow, light pink and dark silver Scraplet asked in its young girl like voice.

"Yes Rust (the white, blue and silver Scraplet) yes Scratch (the yellow, light pink and dark silver Scraplet) they are and that's why we're here" Jack replied, he then put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and then whistled, loudly.

As soon as he stopped whistling, a swarm of Scraplets showed up behind him in front of the still opened ground bridge, there was so many that it was like a giant wall! "Scraplets, attack!" Jack shouted pointing at the M.E.C.H solders and as soon as he said those words, the swarm flew straight at the M.E.C.H solders and started eating at their armour and weapons. as the M.E.C.H solders were firing and running away from the Scraplets in fear, the humans and Autobots were able to sneak away from the M.E.C.H solders.

"Guys quick, get through the ground bridge!" Jack called to his friends, both human and Autobots.

Everyone ran through the ground bridge and they found themselves in the middle of the Nevada desert, just north of Jasper, the ground bridge closed behind them, leaving both humans and Autobots looking at Jack with questionable faces.

"Jackson Darby!" June shouted while walking up to her son "what in god's name was that and…" "Stop yelling at daddy!" Rust said coming between the mother and son "daddy good man, no yell at daddy!" "Yes, why are you yelling at farther?" Scratch asked joining in "he saved you, all of you, and you have no right to…" "Rust, Scratch, it's alright, she has every right to be mad, she's my mom," Jack stated calming the two, small, Scraplets down "and by-the-way, if she's my mom, then that makes her your grandma" Jack pointed out to the Scraplets.

The two Scraplets then looked at June with wide optics "grandma?" Rust repeated "grandmother?" Scratch also repeating what their 'farther' had just said; June shuffled her feet at their gaze's and the fact they called her their grandparent, but it did make her feel a little warm inside at their words.

"Grandma!/Grandmother!" the two Scraplets shouted in happiness and then started flying around June happily and chirping the names Grandma and Grandmother, and then rubbing up against the checks on her face, while June was laughing at them and what they were doing.

The two Scraplets then pulled away from June with sad and apologetic faces "we sorry we yell at Grandma" Rust said in a sad voice with his head down cast. "Yes, we are sorry for yelling at you Grandmother" Scratch also said in a sad voice also looking down. June's heart was starting to break at their sad faces, so she gently places her hands on top their heads and rubes them softly "hey, it's alright, I forgive you," June said in a loving and soft voice. The two looked up to her and then flew up to her, rubbing their heads against her collarbone and she wrapped her arms around the two holding them close, like she use to do when Jack was little.

Jack meanwhile was watching the scene with a small smile, he then noticed Optimus walk up to him "Jack, you have much explaining to do" Optimus stated kneeling down to the young teen, that he has grown to look at like the son he never had.

"I know Optimus and I will, but first I have to call someone" Jack then rolled up his left sleeve to revile a small device on his arm; it is slightly bigger than a wristwatch and is black with a blue screen. Jack presses the screen and a hologram of a mostly green Scraplet, with a yellow star on its forehead, its paint design is similar to that of a solders camouflage design.

"Commander, how's the saturation?" Jack asked the green Scraplet "the base is secured, sir!" the Commander replied in a rough military voice that said he was very loyal "I am sad to report that the enemy got away, do you wish us to pursue them?!"

"No, let them go, begin operation S.A.R" Jack replied "SIR-YES-SIR!" the Commander replied with a quick salute and despaired, Jack pushed his sleeve back down and Raf walked up to him "what's operation S.A.R?" Raf asked looking up to him "Strip, And, Relocate" Jack explained.

"B-but why do you?" Bulkhead asked "yea? Why do you have to destroy the base?" Miko said in angry voice thinking it was not right "I'm afraid Jack is right" Ratchet stated "indeed, because M.E.C.H now knows of our base's location we must find a new place of operation" Optimus said looking at his comrades "yea but where?" Bulkhead asked and Bumblebee made some beeps in agreement.

"Why don't we ask Jack?" Arcee stated looking at her partner, who gave a small smile "so you figured it out, huh?" he replied looking at her in the optics.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out partner," she said looking down at him.

"What are you two talking about?" Fowler asked looking at the two, "it would seem that Jack has a base already in mind" Optimus stated, Agent Fowler was still confused "how do you know that?" he asked getting a bit annoyed now "how else could he have Ground Bridged into the base?" Ratchet informed Agent Fowler "unless he already had one!" Agent Fowler said finally catching on.

Optimus looked towards Jack and said "Jack, will you show us the way?" "Of course, Arcee if you would be so kind" Jack asked his guardian and then she transformed into her vehicle mode and then he climbed on, and the rest of the Autobots transformed as well, Miko got into Bulkhead, Raf into Bumblebee and Fowler, June (still holding Rust and Scratch) got into Optimus, Jack then drove off leading the way.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later after escaping from M.E.C.H and abandoning their old base, the Autobots and their human comrades where driving down the dusty desert, they went off road about a mile back, everyone had mountains of questions for Jack and he did promise to tell them everything.

"where almost there guys" Jack said over the com-link in his helmet to everyone, Arcee was growing inpatient and couldn't help but asked the one question on everyone's minds "so Jack, how did you gain control over the Scraplets?" she asked over the com-link.

"I didn't" which was his reply, but it just added more questions "then how did all of that happen back there with the Scraplets following your orders, and that army like Scraplet that kept calling you sir, or what about those two younger Scraplets that keep calling you daddy?" Arcee asked pushing for more answers "two words, the key" he replied, which only added more questions than answers.

"We're here!" Jack called to everyone over the com-link stopping any more questions that were about to be asked.

As they all looked up a head they saw a Nevada mountain (I do not know what they are really called), it was 4 times bigger than the one that the old hidden Autobot base was in.

They drove up to the side of the mountain and the wall opened up to reveal an entrance, it was big enough to fit 2 trucks side by side and on top of each other, they went in and down a slope, then they came into a giant room 3 times bigger than the main room of the old silo. At the far end of the room was a ground bridge twice the size of their old one and to the right was a giant computer, similar to the old one but it looked far more advance with its many green screens, also connected to it was a human area for the humans and an elevator next to it. To the left was a medical room with both Autobot and human medical equipment. In addition, a corridor on both sides of the room, which means there is more to the base. In addition, there were many Scraplets flying around, carrying a few things. Finally in the centre of the room on the floor was the Autobot insignia in all its glory.

"Wwooooowww!" was all Miko could say as they came to a stop, everyone got out/off the Autobots, and then the Autobots transformed back to their robot modes.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Jack asked after taking off his helmet, everyone was stunned at the new base "its, impressive" Ratchet said first to break the silence.

"Impressive? This place is totally awesome!" Bulkhead and Miko exclaimed looking around in awe at the new base.

"Indeed" Optimus said looking at his surroundings, just then a Scraplet flew passed him and hovered in front of Jack, and this Scraplet was mostly white with big glasses on and had a data-pad in its left claw/hand.

"Ah, PS, is everything okay?" Jack asked the Scraplet while it was looking at its data-pad, PS looked up to Jack "oh, everything's just fine Mr Jack, all Scraplets are a counted for" PS said looking at Jack and then at the others.

"That's good to hear, what's the progress on S.A.R?" Jack asked PS, PS looked back to Jack "they should be ready now; I'll go activate the ground bridge for their return" PS replied and then flew off to the ground bridge controls; Jack looked back to his friends and knew what they were thinking.

"That was Professor Scraplet, or 'PS' for sort, he handles most of the data and organization around here" Jack stated looking towards PS who had activated the ground bridge and Scraplets where coming through with all the machines, wires, gadgets etc. and taking them down the hallway to another room.

Just then a pink and white Scraplet with a red cross on its forehead came up to Jack, "Jack, there you are, it's time for your medicine" the Scraplets voice was a female voice and from its looks it was a nurse. and then 2 completely white Scraplets with a red cross on their heads flew down holding a tray with a none see throw cup placed on it "ah yes, I nearly forgot, thank you Claire" Jack said taking the cup and drinking the countenance, and then placing the empty cup back on the tray.

"Jack, why are you taking medicine?" June asked her mother instincts kicking in "it's just some aspirin mom, that's all, I went to a doctor and he said it was just a small headache, nothing to panic about" Jack stated calming his mother down.

"by-the-way, this is Claire" Jack said pointing to the female Scraplet, Claire bowed her head in response "it's good to meet you Mrs Darby, I have heard so much about you" Claire said flying up to June "it's nice to meet you too and please call me June" June replied to Claire "June" Claire repeated.

"Claire is our medical support, in both human and cybatronion's, she's the best in her filed" Jack explained, but Ratchet didn't look too pleased "ha! Well we don't need her because I'm the medic on this team" Ratchet said eyeing the Scraplet, Claire flew up until she was eye level with Ratchet.

"Your kind of cute" Claire said which took the old medic by surprise "believe me when I say I'm not here to take your job away, I'm just here to lend you my help, is that okay?" Claire replied looking at the medic, but all Ratchet could do was mumble under his breath, if he was human his cheeks would be bright red, Claire then flew back down next to Jack.

"Jack" Optimus started "how did you accomplish all this? And when did you begin construction of this base?" Optimus asked looking down at the teen.

"Well, actually, it wasn't just me and the Scraplets" Jack explained he then turned to the corridor on the right "alright guys, you can come in!" Jack called down the hallway and then there was the sound of two sets of giant feet, one set lighter than the other, everyone looked and waited, and who they saw brought smiles to their faces.

It was Wheeljack "Jacky!" Bulkhead shouts running up to his old friend and pulling him into a bear-hug "easy Bulk, you old rust-head" Wheeljack replied as Bulkhead put him down, Miko then runs up to the old war hero "Wheeljack!" she shouts to her friend.

Wheeljack places his hand on the ground and Miko climbs on "hey squirt" Wheeljack replies, bringing her up to eye level "you keeping Bulky here out of trouble?" "Same-old, same-old" she replies as he places her on Bulkheads shoulder "trouble always finds us" Miko stated in a cocky voice which made Wheeljack laugh.

Jack smiled at the small reunion, but he then looked around as if trying to find someone, he then turned to Wheeljack "hey, Wheeljack, where's…?" Jack began to say as Wheeljack looked down at him, Wheeljack chuckled before answering, "He's hiding behind the corner like a little sparkling" Wheeljack said pointing a thumb servo to the corridor entrance that he just came through.

Jack turned to the direction Wheeljack was pointing and a small smirk came to his face, he then brought his left hand up to his face and shouted in that direction and taking a deep breath "hey! Get out here now!" he waited for a minute as the others were waiting and wondering who he was calling "don't make me set the Scraplets on you again!" he shouted again and this time there was a small clank heard, like whoever it was flinched at what Jack said, Jack smirked like he just won a fight, after another second of waiting they heard a set of metal feet walk towards them.

Then as soon as the figure came round the corner everyone was shocked and stunned, except for Jack, Wheeljack, Rust and Scratch (who are now floating next to June) Claire, PS and Arcee who was not shocked but enraged and angry, because who came around the corner was none other than, Starscream!


	4. Chapter 4

"STARSCREAM!" Arcee roared as she extended her blades and shot forward at the for mentioned Con, Starscream stumbled back in panic at her outburst bringing up his arms to protect himself, Jack knew this was going to happen "Arcee stop!" he called out stretching his left arm out as if trying to stop her, and what happened next shocked just about everyone in the room.

Over a thousand Scraplets flew from the left corridor, pass jack and formed around his out-stretched left arm, creating a giant arm made out of Scraplets that came up to Jack's shoulder, Jack's arm stretched out and grabbed Arcee's body (it's so big it can hold all of her body in one hand) just as she was about to strike Starscream, he held her tight a few feet off the ground and out of reach of killing distance of Starscream.

Arcee struggled to get loose of Jack's hold as he held her; Optimus stepped forward as level headed as he always is and looked to Arcee as she kept trying to offline Starscream "Arcee, please calm down" Optimus said trying to get Arcee to stop, everyone was still watching and still stunned at what Jack did and is still doing with the Scraplets, they were move together as if they really were his real arm, Arcee still struggled trying to get free so she could get her servo's on her target.

"NO!" she shouted optics still fixed on Starscream "HE HAS TO PAY FOR CLIFFJUMPER!" "Arcee that's enough!" Jack said his voice was so cold, so serious, so to the point and so calm that it cut through the room like a knife, everybody, even Optimus was shocked.

He fixed Arcee with a hard stair, and his stair was filled with disappointment, sadness, anger and a stern icy glare that made her and everyone freeze in their spots, even the Scraplets flying around and as his 'arm' stopped and were shacking a little in fear at his stair, Rust and Scratch hide behind their now grandma-June and where also shaking a little, PC and Clair tried to not let it show but they were shacking as well, Clair had a slightly worried expression as she watched Jack, his stair then softened a little as he sighed and took a little breath before speaking again.

"Arcee" his voice was still strict and to the point but a little less cold "are you going to allow your thirst for revenge and anger cloud your judgement like the last time and cause us a great advantage in this war by getting some five minute satisfaction from killing" Jack stated, his words were true and struck the heart/spark to the core, Arcee took a moment to think, first looking to Starscream sneering at him, then to Jack, who's face had almost lost all it glair and had a soft look to it, a small tug of a smile wanted to come to her face at his stunning looks in her opinion, but she forced it away, she then looked down and grumbled a little.

Arcee then retracted her blades and her body relaxed; Jack smiled at her and then gently lowered her back down to the ground, once she was back on the ground he let her go, Arcee gave Starscream one last death glair before stepping back to the others, Starscream straightened himself and regained his poster before looking at the Autobots and humans.

Jack looked to his mom and sighed a little "Rust, Scratch, come on out here please" he said as the two mentioned Scraplets came out from behind June and floated over to him, they were still shacking slightly as they hovered just in front of him "I-Is daddy finished with 's-scary' face now?" Rust asked with a bit of fear in his voice, Jack felt his heart drop at the sound of Rust's voice "yes Rust, daddy's finished with his scary face now, and I'm sorry I had to use it in front of the both of you, can you forgive me?" Jack asked looking at his two 'kids' with an apologetic face, the two saw how he felt and flew up to his chest nuzzling close to him, he rapped his right arm softy around them, bringing them closer to him in a warm embrace "of course we forgive you farther" Scratch said as she excepted her father's apology "we would never stay mad at daddy" Rust stated in is fathers embrace, Jack felt all warm inside at their loving comments.

The seen was very heart-warming to say the least, Jack then pulled away from his kids and placed his right hand in his right trouser pocket "I've got a present for you two" he said looking at Rust and Scratch, he then pulled out two palm sized pieces of metal, one was covered in rust and the other is just a piece of plain scrap metal, Rust took the rusted piece of metal and started nibbling on it like a five year old with chocolate, Scratch took her piece and slowly eat hers, they both finished their pieces of metal and looked to their farther "thank you daddy" Rust said giving Jacks right check a small hug "yes farther, I am most grateful for the gift as of well" Scratch said also and hugging Jacks left check.

Rust and Scratch then pulled away and flew onto Jacks head like it was a perch; this got a giggle from June and an 'awww' from Miko, Arcee just smirked at her partner and secret love, Jack blushed a bit at their stairs and soon looked up to Optimus "now for some explanations" he stated and Optimus nodded looking down at one of their greatest allies.

"But first, let me answer that question that you've been having for a while now Optimus" Jack stated looking at the Prime, Optimus and everyone where a bit confused at what he meant by that, Jack then looked to Arcee his secret love and grinned a little, then out of nowhere he ran right at her, the swarm of Scraplets that where still 'attached' and made his giant left arm then separated without a word and swarmed around Jacks running body like a swirling wind and engulfing his body in the swarm, everyone was taken aback by this, the swarm then flew straight up in front of Arcee and into the air, Arcee stumbled back but then two giant hands fell onto her shoulders and stopped her in her tracks, the hands then removed themselves from her shoulders allowing her to turn round and when she did, she and everyone was shocked to see the same Cybatronion swarm that they had met only a few weeks back.

"It's…it's you" Arcee pointed out stepping back a bit from the Cybatronion swarm "it's me, nice to 'see' you again" the swarm replied with a bit of a chuckle confusing everyone a bit, Arcee looked around the room looking for someone "hay, where did Jack go?" she asked still looking around, the swarm then gave a chuckle which grabbed everyone's attention.

"What's so funny?" Arcee said in a serious tone of voice looking up to the Cybatronion swarm, the swarm lent forwards slightly with his arms crossed and looked her straight in the optics "….I know, you don't exists…..don't make me hunt you down" the swarm says and at that moment Arcee's optics went wide, the swarm smirked at her reaction.

The Scraplets making the Cybatronion swarm then began to separate and disperse until only a few remained in a small group in the middle of the air, and standing on top of those few Scraplets was Jack with his arms crossed over his chest, Rust and Scratch still perched atop his head, Jack's floating at eye/optic level with Arcee with a small smirk on his face "just as I suspected" Optimus spoke up as he stepped up next to Arcee's side looking to Jack "Optimus, you knew?" Ratchet asked as he walked up to his leader and old friend "no, but I did have my suspicions when Jack stopped Arcee from attacking Starscream, they were only confirmed when the Cybatronion swarm appeared out of nowhere and reviled itself to be Jack" Optimus stated as he looked to the for mentioned Jack "but there is still many questions that you have not yet answered" Optimus said as everyone was now looking at Jack.

Jack smirked at their looks of curiosity; he then pulled the collar of his grey shirt with his left hand and reached into his shirt with his right hand, he then pulled out his hand from his shirt and as he did so almost everyone's eyes/optics widened at what he held in his hand….it was the key to vector sigma on a chain like necklace that went around his neck.

The Key illuminated Jacks face a little, making his blue-grey eyes shine and sparkle as its light shone in them, Arcee was almost hypnotized by the raw, calm, nature that shone from within his eyes, she had seen it a few time's in the past but it was only a small glimpse and mist it at the last second every time, but now that she can see the full beauty of it…she was speechless to say the least, she was snapped out of her trans-like-state when Jack pulled the key away from his face and let it rest against his shirt covered chest, just over where his heart would be, Jack looked up to Optimus and gave a small smile "before you ask any questions, I wish to explain when this began, first of with the key, it started the same day we had just restored your memories….."

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry to say the next part will take longer, but you will not be disappointed, until then, thanks for reading and please leave a comment at the end, goodbye for now!**


End file.
